May I Join You?
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: A smutty little one-shot in which Jane has a hard day and comes home to an empty house to enjoy a soak in a hot tub. Definite Rizzles.


**May I Join You?**

Jane was never so happy to punch out from work as she was today. It had been absolute torture. One problem after another and that wasn't even adding the perps into the mix.

"Home." She breathed out as she unlocked the door and stepped in, dropping her bag onto the floor and kicking off she shoes.

"Honey, I'm home." Jane called out.

No answer.

She looked around the house to find it empty and then found the note.

_Sweetie, I have a meeting after work tonight and will be running about an hour late. I'll be counting the minutes until we can be together again. I love you, Me._

Jane looked at her watch and saw she had 45 minutes until her beloved would be home. She decided to slip into a nice, hot bath and allow the warm water to erase the stress of the day so she was refreshed and ready for Maura's arrival back home.

Jane began taking clothes off as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom where she deposited them in the hamper.

Naked, she strode into the bathroom and turned on their favorite Snow Patrol CD, keeping the volume low and soothing. Then she lit a few candles to provide a soft glow and turned off the overhead light. Satisfied with the serene atmosphere, she began filling the luxuriously large tub with hot water while adding a generous sprinkling of scented bath salts.

Jane groaned with pleasure as her naked body slipped into the hot water, sinking down to her chin in the fragrant moisture.

She placed her hand on the side of the tub to reach for the sponge and the firelight caught the sparkle of the silver ring on her finger. _You are mine_ the inscription read and she smiled, remembering the Valentine's day gift and that Maura had a matching ring on her finger as well. They truly did belong to each other, forever and always.

She closed my eyes and allowed the warmth of the water and the beautiful melodies of the CD to overtake her as she felt her tired muscles begin to relax.

"May I join you?" came a soft, sultry voice from the doorway.

Jane opened her eyes and beheld a vision of pure loveliness. There stood her beloved, her soul-mate. She was naked and leaning against the door frame looking at Jane with a small smile on her face.

"Of course." Jane whispered, once again caught breathless by her perfection and beauty.

Maura walked with the grace and elegance of a runway model to the tub and all Jane could do was stare. She was so beautiful and she was Jane's.

"Slide forward." Maura said huskily.

"No. I want you to sit in front of me." Jane said, voice equally as husky.

She smiled, nodded, and lifted her leg to climb in. That was when Jane noticed the moisture already collecting on her inner thighs. She was ready, wet, and waiting for her.

Jane smiled back, sat up spreading her legs apart, and allowing Maura to sit down between them in front of her.

Maura groaned softly as she slid into the hot water.

"This feels so good." she purred.

"It sure does." Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura and slid her back into her, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

Maura relaxed and laid her head back onto Jane's shoulder as she kissed her on her cheek.

"Mmmmm. This feels heavenly." she said as she laid her hands upon Jane's and they snuggled in the warmth and candlelight.

"I can make it feel even better." Jane said softly in her ear. She hadn't forgotten the moisture on Maura's thighs and could feel her own thighs tingle.

"Please do." she whispered.

Jane grabbed the sponge and began rubbing it in gentle circles on her back, allowing the warm water to cascade down her lovely torso. She then moved Maura's hair from around her neck and placed kisses in the area where her neck and shoulder met. She felt her shiver and Jane's excitement heightened from the friction that shiver caused between Maura's body and her own.

"More." Maura said softly.

Jane reached around with the sponge and began rubbing it over Maura's luscious breasts and felt her nipples harden as her hand brushed against them. Jane's other hand trailed down and between Maura's legs. Even in the bath, she could feel how wet and ready she was.

Maura arched her back, which pushed her bottom tighter against Jane's throbbing mound, and Jane could feel the wetness of her desire increasing as well.

Jane began stroking her center as she rocked her hips against Maura, pleasuring both of them at the same time while her other hand sought out Maura's breast where she caressed and pinched at her nipple. Jane locked her mouth on the union of Maura's neck and shoulder and began sucking, licking, and biting as the heat of their desire increased.

"Faster." Maura cried as the threat of her orgasm was building.

Jane could feel her own orgasm building and was afraid she would come before Maura and didn't want this to happen because this was her special time, not Jane's.

"Oh god, please, faster." she cried again.

Jane increased the speed in which her hand rubbed over Maura's engorged bundle of nerves as she bit down on the milky flesh of Maura's shoulder.

"Oh... Oh... Oh my god!" Maura cried as her orgasm washed over her and her body convulsed with release.

Her shivers were what it took for Jane to achieve orgasm and she moaned and shuddered behind Maura as she released her mouth from her shoulder, leaving a bite mark on her creamy white skin.

They both shuddered a few more times then relaxed back and enjoyed the afterglow of sex.

"That was incredible." Maura whispered, breath still ragged.

"It sure was." Jane replied, still trying to bring her own breathing back to normal.

"I might have to try soaking in the tub again sometime soon." Maura said as she twisted in the tub and kissed Jane full on the lips as she snaked her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane looked into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes and asked, "May I join you?"


End file.
